Camera devices generally include lens driving units. These camera devices may perform focusing by virtue of the lens driving unit—the lens driving unit moves the lenses of the camera devices in relation to the image sensors of the camera devices, so that the light refracted by the lenses can properly focus on the image sensors.
For example, a type of lens driving unit may include a magnet, which generates magnetic force, and a coil to which a current is applied. The lens driving unit may move a barrel of the lens by using electromagnetic force between the magnet and the coil. Alternatively, another type of lens driving unit may include an open loop actuator when the lens driving unit is a voice coil spring type driving unit. In still another type of lens driving unit, it may include a closed loop actuator when the lens driving unit is a hall sensing type driving unit.
In the camera device, the barrel of the lens may move up and down along an optical axis. A top cover part (which may be made by insert-mold or be pressed) is formed having a height equal to or higher than that of the maximum protrusion surface of the lens driving unit.